Summer equals Ice cream
by uzumaki rakku
Summary: "Kakashi-senseiiiii, you're the only person who can complicate matters without even trying." - Naruto treats his friends to ice-cream, one person per day. Written for the kakanaru LJ comm. Prompts: summer, licking, surprise, wet, complaining, DOOM, mask.


**Fanfictiondotnet does not let me put "=" in the title! T_T**

**-huffs-**

**Written for the kakanaru LJ comm's one-sentence weekly challenge. Though of course it isn't one sentence right now... The prompts used were: summer, licking, surprise, wet, complaining, DOOM and mask.**

**This started off as something for the "summer" prompt, but then the other ones just kept squishing in.**

**Eeeeek. This was a fic idea. A very **_**small**_** fic idea I had some time ago. AND IT GREW. OH GOSH IT GREW AND GREW! -flails-**

**But I like it... (:**

* * *

**Summmer=Ice-cream**

To Naruto, summer=ice-cream.

And his favourite type of ice-cream was the special popsicle that Jiraiya used to treat him to, the type that snapped into two. It was _obviously_ meant to be shared with friends, he thought, nodding firmly to himself.

And thus, when summer came around, he came up with a grand Plan.

It was quite simple, really – treat all his friends to ice-cream, one person per day.

But despite how it was really very simple, there were several things he had to consider. Very important things, too.

For example, he had to buy an extra one in a cone for Akamaru when he treated Kiba.

And also, before he treated Hinata, Ino and Tenten, he made very sure to do so with their other two teammates first so no one would get the wrong idea. Hinata blushed, Ino took her time deciding whether or not to indulge ("A girl has a figure to maintain!"), and Tenten just enjoyed her ice-cream.

Girls. Sheesh.

Chouji and Lee had been enthusiastic, of course – the former loved food, and the latter thought it was very Youthful of him.

Neji had accepted the popsicle with surprisingly little protest, as did Shino. Naruto supposed it was because wearing that thick jacket in such weather probably half-roasted him already.

He _had_ intended to let one melt in front of Asuma's grave, too, but a rather peeved Shikamaru grabbed it from him, grumbling that it would be troublesome if there were ants.

He was lucky to catch Gaara, Temari and Kankurou when they came along for a diplomatic visit. All three siblings were rather bewildered when he suddenly turned up, grinning hugely, before urging them to "EATTT ITTTT!" before it melted under the hot sun.

It was summer, after all.

And summer=ice-cream=licking=seducing K—

Ahem.

Summer=ice-cream=melting ice-cream. Yes. That was it.

He had managed to treat all his friends, except one. Of course, he was not _stalling_ – just saving the best for last. Yup.

His Plan had been simple – buy a popsicle, break it into two, and share it with a friend.

The last part, unfortunately, became a problem due to a certain jounin.

...A certain _masked_ jounin.

Kakashi was very, _very_ hard to persuade. Even the argument of "OI! FREE FOOD!" did not work. In the end, Naruto decided to sacrifice his Plan, because summer=melting ice-cream and Kakashi=ridiculously stubborn.

"If we find somewhere private, and you stand facing the other way so I _can't_ see your face, will you EAT THE DAMN ICE-CREAM ALREADY?"

The jounin actually took a step back, slightly intimidated. Naruto pinked a little, before handing Kakashi his half of the popsicle with an annoyed huff and dragging him off to the Hokage Monument.

They sat on Yondaime's head, hidden from view by the long spikes of rock – his hair. Naruto grumbled under his breath as he ate the popsicle, resisting the urge to turn and peek.

And he was definitely _not_ imagining what Kakashi would look like, eating the popsicle. He pinched the bridge of his nose, just in case.

_Urgh._ So much for summer=ice-cream=seeing Kakashi's face (and seducing him).

Just out of defiance, he scooted closer to the Copy Nin and sat back-to-back with him. _Well_, at least he got a chance to enjoy the close proximity. Hmph.

"Kakashi-senseiiiii," he complained, "You're the only person who can complicate matters without even _trying_."

Kakashi laughed, and Naruto could _feel_ his lean frame vibrate with the amused chuckle. He ducked his head (even though the man could not see him), bit off the rest of the popsicle to distract himself, and yelped.

"It's _COOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!"_

"Brain freeze?"

"Ugh, shut up... Owowowowow dammit my head huuuuuuurts!"

He heard a sigh. "Try pressing your tongue against the roof of your mouth to make it better."

"It's not _working!" _Naruto flailed.

"The entire village's going to hear you at this rate, you know."

How the friggin hell was that man being so infuriatingly calm and _amused_ about this? He could practically _hear_ the smirk in Kakashi's smooth voice.

"Nnnngh my head is KILLING me!"

...And then Kakashi _kissed_ him.

His ice-cream headache was forgotten as he felt soft and slightly cold _(must be due to the ice-cream, his mind babbled)_ lips upon his. One of Kakashi's hands tilted his face slightly, and the other at the back of his head _(when did it get there?), _gently deepening the kiss. Naruto's eyes closed, his arms going around the silver-haired man's neck, and he felt Kakashi smile against his lips.

_Oh god,_ he thought faintly. _There's no way this is happening._

And then, incoherently, _I can taste the ice-cream. He's hot. Ice-cream. Kakashi. Hot._

The other man finally broke the kiss, pulling away slightly, but Naruto's hand lingered on his shoulder.

The blond had turned bright red, and there was even a faint tinge of pink on Kakashi's face –

Kakashi's _face._

He stared.

Kakashi stared back, smiling slightly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose again, and continued staring.

_I can see why he wears a mask,_ he realised.

_National security._

Kakashi regarded the blond carefully, feeling rather apprehensive. Because when Naruto was silent, it meant he was up to something... and doom usually came after.

For a moment, the blonde's lips twitched into a very, _very_ wide grin... And then he pounced.

Kakashi realised he probably should have seen that coming. (He_ really_ should have.)

Two ice-cream sticks flew into the air, bouncing off the Yondaime Hokage's stone nose.

_I guess the Plan worked after all?_ Naruto remarked absently in his mind._ Not exactly how I hoped it would – but pshh, it's not like anyone's complaining._

To Naruto, summer=ice-cream=being seduced by Kakashi and –

_Mmm, ice-cream._

* * *

.

.

.

**Mahahahahahahaha...**

**Hope you liked it! Teehee^^**

**The "National Security" was inspired by ladywinterfic's awesome _Legends of the Foxwife. _;D Gogogo read it! -free publicity XD-**


End file.
